


day 13: a love song (i heard it on the radio)

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to wreck a train [13]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, singer!Shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: in which shane is a singer who comes out, and all the interviews that come in are suddenly about ryan, and he doesn't mind a bit.





	day 13: a love song (i heard it on the radio)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is day thirteen of a 30-day series I'm trying out! I can't say that I'll be fantastic at it, but I'm gonna try!
> 
> Day thirteen is our song! Hope you enjoy!

It’s his fourth radio interview of the week, and they’re always about the same thing: Who is Ryan Bergara? He doesn’t mind the topic because it’s  _ all he’s wanted to talk about  _ since his career started, and all he’s been completely unable to talk about until now. His label didn’t want him coming out for a while, but his agent let him jump the gun on that last Saturday, and it’s been a beautiful tsunami of interviews ever since. They seem to get exasperated by the Ryan talk rather quickly, surprisingly, wanting to move on to what he’s doing with his career, the next album, literally anything else, but Shane doesn’t care. He’s wanted to talk about Ryan for two entire years and if he’s able to talk about his boyfriend now, he’s gonna fucking talk about Ryan Steven Bergara. 

“So this Ryan Bergara - who is he? How did the two of you meet? How long have you been together?” the radio interviewer, Stephanie or Lacie or something very, very white, asks, sitting forward in her seat to look far more interested than she is. Shane is sat back in his, prepared to derail this entire conversation onto Ryan as soon as she tries to bring it back to him. For now, it’s all natural flow. 

“We’ve been together since before I broke out; we just passed our two year anniversary. We met at one of Ryan’s shoots - he does photography, he’s really great, actually, if you need any photos done. He was out doing a nature shoot in the park where I go to write songs sometimes, and he was so focussed and he looked so interested in his work, and I wanted to get to know him, so I spilled my coffee on him. It gave me an excuse to talk to him for a while, and I asked him out after, to like make up for spilling my coffee on him. We’ve been dating for two years and I only told him that it was on purpose like six months ago,” Shane explains, laughing at himself as the interviewer joins in. 

“Now, two years is a long time,” Stephanie or Lacie or Madge or Denise starts, raising her eyebrows at him, “Certainly there’s a song or two about this  _ Ryan  _ character.” Shane laughs and nods, raising a hand and counting off on his fingers. 

“Including singles, there are one, two, three, four, five, six songs about Ryan,” Shane counts, and the number seems small, but it’s large in the scale of the fact that he’s only released a thirteen song album and one separate single. Stephanie or something gasps a little and laughs it off, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Well, that’s quite a number! Can you give us a little sample?” she asks, shimmying her shoulders even though there isn’t a camera to see it. Shane doesn’t know that he even slightly likes this woman, and he usually at least slightly likes people. He’s a people person. He likes people. 

“Well… You know my song  _ Shadow? _ ” he asks, even though he knows the answer. She nods, just as expected, and he grins, glad to get into the answer, because even if he doesn’t like this interviewer, he sure does adore his boyfriend. 

“Okay so that song is entirely about Ryan. Like there’s not a single line of that song I could even say was inspired by someone else. We used to go around haunted areas and stuff  - with permission of course - because Ry is super interested in the paranormal and unsolved mysteries, but also scared of ghosts. Ghosts, of course, aren’t real, so I would just hold his hand and walk around with him and say stupid shit to keep him calm. The lyrics of the chorus are all him,” Shane rants, grinning and gesturing and legitimately getting excited. He and Ryan still do sometimes go to haunted locations, but not as much anymore; they should go again, sometime soon. 

“Would you mind reminding us of the lyrics of the chorus?” Stephanie-not-Stephanie asks, her voice leading and her head tilted. Shane grins and nods, already gearing himself up to sing, because they always want him to sing, even with the shitty radio mics and the lack of background music. 

_ “Scared of your own shadow but never me, wanna hold you close and make you see, you’re as brave as the crashing sea, you mean everything to me,” _ he sings, stopping to laugh at himself and look at the floor. Stephanie or not claps like she’s a white lady when the airplane lands, and it occurs to him that she is exactly that woman. She claps when the plane lands. She’s that guy. 

“And what did Ryan think of  _ Shadow?” _ the interviewer asks, bringing the attention back around. 

“Oh, he hated it, it was great. He roasted me for like three days after it was released, because he didn’t hear it until it was already out there, but his brother puts it on full volume every time it plays and roasts Ryan with it, so that’s the ideal notion,” Shane explains, voice full of humor and fondness, because he loves Ryan. God, he loves Ryan. Stephanie not Stephanie, meanwhile, looks shocked in her laughter. 

“He hated it? How? Most people would love a song written about them!” she exclaims, and that’s exactly why he wrote songs about Ryan and not anyone else that came before him. Shane laughs to keep it casual, just so he doesn’t say anything he actually means and offends anyone listening, or even the interviewer herself. 

“That’s just Ry, you know? He called me out for rhyming see with sea and using the rhyme me twice. He called me out for bringing our shit out into the open. He balances me out, you know? Everything that’s extra about me, he has room for, and the other way around. He’s there when I’m anxious and I’m there when he’s scared and we just work,” he explains. She looks floored all over again. A red light shines about the booth. 

“It looks like we’re out of time, guys! Hope you enjoyed the interview, Shane Madej. This has been Insider Interviewee with Sarah Michelson, and I’ll hit you back next time, guys!” definitely not Stephanie says into the mic, and she queues up one of his songs before letting the rest of the glorified playlist fill in. There’s a process of professional goodbyes and a paper to sign before he leaves, but he gets out of the radio station fast enough. The real glory of the occasion is waiting for him in the car in the extra special variety of Ryan Bergara sitting in the driver’s seat. He had driven Shane to every interview about coming out since the fact, waiting in the car rather than the lobby. 

“How’d it go?” he asks when Shane slides into passenger, leaning over directly to put a kiss on Ryan’s lips. 

“Great. Talked about you a lot. Let’s go, I’m over it,” Shane says, kissing Ryan again before putting on his seatbelt. Ryan laughs and complies, pulling out of the parking space at a screech. Yeah, Shane loves his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
